Barney
Barney VHS * Barney The Backyard Show August 29, 1988 * Barney Three Wishes January 2, 1989 * Barney A Day at the Beach April 3, 1989 * Barney Waiting for Santa May 1, 1990 * Barney Campfire Sing-Along June 1, 1990 * Barney Goes to School August 1, 1990 * Barney in Concert July 1, 1991 * Rock with Barney January 29, 1992 * Barney's Birthday September 2, 1992 * Barney's Best Manners February 4, 1993 * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose May 26, 1993 * Barney's Home Sweet Homes August 25, 1993 * Love to Read, with Barney December 19, 1993 * Let's Pretend with Barney January 19, 1994 * Barney's Alphabet Zoo April 27, 1994 * Barney Live! in New York City August 3, 1994 * Barney Imagination Island October 4, 1994 * Barney's Families are Special February 7, 1995 * Barney Safety April 11, 1995 * Barney Making New Friends August 8, 1995 * Riding in Barney's Car September 26, 1995 * Barney Songs November 7, 1995 * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing January 23, 1996 * Barney's Talent Show March 26, 1996 * Barney's Fun and Games May 21, 1996 * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers July 2, 1996 * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons August 6, 1996 * Barney Once Upon a Time November 5, 1996 * Barney's Sense-Sational Day January 14, 1997 * Barney's Colors and Shapes March 18, 1997 * Barney's Musical Scrapbook May 6, 1997 * Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound July 8, 1997 * Barney's Adventure Bus September 2, 1997 * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Fun! September 11, 1997 * Barney's Good Day, Good Night November 4, 1997 * Barney It's Time for Counting January 13, 1998 * Barney in Outer Space March 17, 1998 * My Party with Barney April 10, 1998 * Barney's Big Surprise May 19, 1998 * Barney's Halloween Party August 18, 1998 * Barney's First Adventures September 1, 1998 * Barney's Great Adventure The Movie September 1, 1998 * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister November 3, 1998 * Sing and Dance with Barney January 12, 1999 * Barney What a World We Share March 9, 1999 * Walk Around the Block with Barney May 4, 1999 * Barney Let's Play School July 27, 1999 * Barney's Night Before Christmas September 28, 1999 * More Barney Songs December 28, 1999 * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm March 21, 2000 * Barney's Super Singing Circus May 16, 2000 * Barney's ABC's and 123's August 8, 2000 * Come on Over to Barney's House August 15, 2000 * Be My Valentine, Love Barney December 26, 2000 * Barney's Musical Castle March 6, 2001 * A to Z with Barney May 8, 2001 * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes May 15, 2001 * Barney Let's Go to the Zoo August 28, 2001 * Barney's Pajama Party October 30, 2001 * Barney You Can Be Anything February 19, 2002 * Barney's Beach Party April 30, 2002 * Barney Round and Round We Go August 27, 2002 * Barney's Christmas Star October 22, 2002 * Barney Songs From the Park January 7, 2003 * Barney Read with Me, Dance with Me April 8, 2003 * Barney's Outdoor Fun! May 13, 2003 * Barney's It's a Happy Day June 24, 2003 * Barney It's Nice to Meet You June 24, 2003 * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! August 5, 2003 * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! August 5, 2003 * Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation for Fun! August 26, 2003 * Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Putting a Face to Feelings December 16, 2003 * Barney Movin' and Groovin' March 9, 2004 * Let's Pretend with Barney May 11, 2004 * Barney Now I Know My ABC's July 13, 2004 * Barney's Colorful World! September 14, 2004 * Barney Ready, Set Play! December 28, 2004 * Barney Let's Go to the Farm March 1, 2005 * Barney Just Imagine May 3, 2005 * Barney Everyone is Special July 5, 2005 * Barney The Land of Make-Believe August 30, 2005 * Barney Can You Sing That Song? December 13, 2005 * Barney Let's Go to the Beach February 7, 2006